Monster Hunter World Hunter the handler a love fanfic
by nightboy11
Summary: The Hunter likes The handler but he doesnt know how to tell her and has to fight a lot of monsters on the way!
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful sunny day in Astera,the birds were chirping and everything was great. Demo and The Handler we're eating lunch at the canteen. This is some good food Handler he said with food full in his mouth.Please call me Liz short for Elizabeth she said,and your right this is some good food she said picking up a chicken wing. So what's the monster on the list Demo said still eating.Well there are two new monsters in the Forgotten Vile you know that new place we just discovered she said. Oh yeah I forgot i about that he said finally looking up from his plate of food,but I don't know I need to take the Anjanath so I can get a better hammer from the smithy he said. Good luck with that I bet you couldn't last 5 minutes with that thing without using a SOS flare she said laughing. I can it's not that hard he protested, this made him beat red on his face Demo has always liked The Handler ever since they crashed into The New World he just couldn't stop thinking about her and how she always cooks for him at camp before a fight.But he didn't know how to tell her so that just made him really awkward around her.Welp that was good food but it's time to get going now Liz said cleaning up the mess from the food. I'll help you he said to her, Trail can you help us clean up this mess Demo asked his Palico. No problem Meowster it said as it got some of the dirty plates,as they were cleaning up Demo just got a great idea and a easy monster to fight. Liz I just got a great idea on what monster I can fight now he said excitedly. What is it she asked? The Legiana in the Coral Highlands.

Well it looks like I'm back and I'm back to do this Monster Hunter world FanFiction, I been playing it lately and it sparked interest into to me but that will have to be all until next time!


	2. Hunter x Handler monster hunter world

Demo,Trail and Liz had made it to the Coral highlands with one objective, to take down legiana.Are you sure you got everything? Liz said.Yep me and my Palico are well fed,my hammer is sharp and I got my potions at hand he said checking his gear. Ok good luck just remember to watch out for its ice attacks she said as her voice got more faded from Demo running away.The Coral Highlands Calm and quiet icy breeze felt nice over the hunter and his Palico,Demo was just about to climb on a vine into he fell down. Ow how did that happen? he said trying to get up. Are you ok meowster?Trail asked. Ya I'm fine I can just walk it off,he said getting up. I just got sidetracked thinking about Liz,Trail he told his Palico while trying to find his way.Why were you thinking about Liz? he asked Ya she's pretty and she has pretty eyes I can't stop Demo said. I guess she's purrfect for you Trail said. Ya she is Demo said star struck. As they walked Demo noticed that it got colder and what he saw was a sight to behold. He saw the big blue ice beast with wings feeding on the nearby wyverns. The Legiana was minding its own business when he saw Demo with his hammer ready to fight,he roared in fact he roar was so powerful it made Demo shake. Demo charged up to the beast hitting him in the feet a few times,as they were doing that the Legiana whipped its tail and pushed both of them back. It wasn't enough to take down them, Legiana then flew up in the air and used the ice to slow Demo and trail Down but they quickly dodged and Demo managed to smash his hammer right on the beasts foot causing it to get hurt in go back to the ground.As it went down Demo started heading Legiana on the head stunning it and doing a lot of damage to it.The beast didn't like that and it used its tail to knock them back once more,this then caused Demo to use a potion. A little healed up Demo thought he was ready to go until Legiana flew up and used the ice to slow them down,Demo tried to dodge but he ran out of stamina. The beast saw this and quickly rushed at Demo causing him to faint. The next moment he wakes up he was back at the campsite with Liz. What happened?he said still half unconscious. The Legiana knocked you out I was able to get you two before it was too late she said. Thanks Liz your A-Awesome he said blushing hard he didn't no want to say to her he was way to nervous. No problem she said causing her to blush, let's eat you need to get your strength. When the food was ready they bother chowed down. This food is really amazing Liz your a amazing cook he said eating wildly. Thanks I don't think I'm that good she says blushing I'm just good at studying monster s,she was also nervous and didn't know what to say. Hey Liz why are your cheeks red?Trail asked. Uh NO REASON she said laughing nervously.After they ate they decided to give the Legiana another shot,while they walked they picked up some herbs and plants to craft more potions and other stuff later . Eventually they were led to the Legiana's lair and it was sleeping,they had already got it low before they fainted and they needed to finish the job.Demo pulled out his hammer it got real close to the beast,then he started to to bang on the monsters head with five big bangs all doing crucial damage. Nice Meowster! Trail said. Demo then starting to spin his bludgeon around and hitting Legiana every time. Legiana didn't like this so it did it's famous ice move and that hurt Demo badly. Ugh Trail you got a vigor wasp he asked in pain his leg started to bleed and he was getting woozy. Yes Meowster coming right up Trail said.Demo tried to drink potions but he would get interrupted everytime. I got an idea Demo said climbing some vines nearest to him. As soon as he got to the top of the ledge Legiana followed him making sure he wouldn't get a potion off. Demo then jumped on Legiana and started attacking him a lot,avoiding every attack.To finish this off he started using charged attacks on top of it and by the second charged attack it fell dead.We did it meowster! Trail said,here's that vigorwasp he said giving it to Demo. Thanks Trail now let's get the material from the beast he said skinning the animal. Liz then found Trail and Demo and wanted to check on them,you guys beat it she said. Yep we did and-Demo almost passed out until Liz held him. Are you ok Demo she asked still holding him.Yeah the ice just made me lose my energy he said still woozy. I can carry you back if that's fine she said as her eyes lighted it up. No I'm fine I'm feeling a little better he said holding her hand unaware. This made her blush madly making her face all red. Uh that's nice now we can go back to she said nervously. Demo looked up in saw what was going on he was holding her hand and this also made his face turn red he didn't know he was holding her hand but he didn't want to let go either but he decided to. So let's start walking back to camp Demo said. Yep Liz said awkwardly.


	3. Hunter x Handler

Demo,Trail and Liz had made it to the Coral highlands with one objective, to take down legiana.Are you sure you got everything? Liz said.Yep me and my Palico are well fed,my hammer is sharp and I got my potions at hand he said checking his gear. Ok good luck just remember to watch out for its ice attacks she said as her voice got more faded from Demo running away.The Coral Highlands Calm and quiet icy breeze felt nice over the hunter and his Palico,Demo was just about to climb on a vine into he fell down. Ow how did that happen? he said trying to get up. Are you ok meowster?Trail asked. Ya I'm fine I can just walk it off,he said getting up. I just got sidetracked thinking about Liz,Trail he told his Palico while trying to find his way.Why were you thinking about Liz? he asked Ya she's pretty and she has pretty eyes I can't stop Demo said. I guess she's purrfect for you Trail said. Ya she is Demo said star struck. As they walked Demo noticed that it got colder and what he saw was a sight to behold. He saw the big blue ice beast with wings feeding on the nearby wyverns. The Legiana was minding its own business when he saw Demo with his hammer ready to fight,he roared in fact he roar was so powerful it made Demo shake. Demo charged up to the beast hitting him in the feet a few times,as they were doing that the Legiana whipped its tail and pushed both of them back. It wasn't enough to take down them, Legiana then flew up in the air and used the ice to slow Demo and trail Down but they quickly dodged and Demo managed to smash his hammer right on the beasts foot causing it to get hurt in go back to the ground.As it went down Demo started heading Legiana on the head stunning it and doing a lot of damage to it.The beast didn't like that and it used its tail to knock them back once more,this then caused Demo to use a potion. A little healed up Demo thought he was ready to go until Legiana flew up and used the ice to slow them down,Demo tried to dodge but he ran out of stamina. The beast saw this and quickly rushed at Demo causing him to faint. The next moment he wakes up he was back at the campsite with Liz. What happened?he said still half unconscious. The Legiana knocked you out I was able to get you two before it was too late she said. Thanks Liz your A-Awesome he said blushing hard he didn't no want to say to her he was way to nervous. No problem she said causing her to blush, let's eat you need to get your strength. When the food was ready they bother chowed down. This food is really amazing Liz your a amazing cook he said eating wildly. Thanks I don't think I'm that good she says blushing I'm just good at studying monster s,she was also nervous and didn't know what to say. Hey Liz why are your cheeks red?Trail asked. Uh NO REASON she said laughing nervously.After they ate they decided to give the Legiana another shot,while they walked they picked up some herbs and plants to craft more potions and other stuff later . Eventually they were led to the Legiana's lair and it was sleeping,they had already got it low before they fainted and they needed to finish the job.Demo pulled out his hammer it got real close to the beast,then he started to to bang on the monsters head with five big bangs all doing crucial damage. Nice Meowster! Trail said. Demo then starting to spin his bludgeon around and hitting Legiana every time. Legiana didn't like this so it did it's famous ice move and that hurt Demo badly. Ugh Trail you got a vigor wasp he asked in pain his leg started to bleed and he was getting woozy. Yes Meowster coming right up Trail said.Demo tried to drink potions but he would get interrupted everytime. I got an idea Demo said climbing some vines nearest to him. As soon as he got to the top of the ledge Legiana followed him making sure he wouldn't get a potion off. Demo then jumped on Legiana and started attacking him a lot,avoiding every attack.To finish this off he started using charged attacks on top of it and by the second charged attack it fell dead.We did it meowster! Trail said,here's that vigorwasp he said giving it to Demo. Thanks Trail now let's get the material from the beast he said skinning the animal. Liz then found Trail and Demo and wanted to check on them,you guys beat it she said. Yep we did and-Demo almost passed out until Liz held him. Are you ok Demo she asked still holding him.Yeah the ice just made me lose my energy he said still woozy. I can carry you back if that's fine she said as her eyes lighted it up. No I'm fine I'm feeling a little better he said holding her hand unaware. This made her blush madly making her face all red. Uh that's nice now we can go back to she said nervously. Demo looked up in saw what was going on he was holding her hand and this also made his face turn red he didn't know he was holding her hand but he didn't want to let go either but he decided to. So let's start walking back to camp Demo said. Yep Liz said awkwardly.


	4. Chapter 3

After their victory it was nighttime and Demo has just woken up he saw Trail still asleep so he decided to leave him. When he went outside the sky was filled with stars,he had made his way to the canteen to see Liz,sitting down while reading.Hey what are you doing here by yourself Demo asked concerned. Oh nothing just reading this cool book about monsters she said showing him. Im starved excuse me can we have two chefs choices Demo Yelled loud enough for the chef Palico to hear. Are you hungry? Demo asked. Ya im pretty starved as well. While he was waiting for his food he couldn't help but look at the Handler,she was so pretty she has beautiful eyes and hair,and her lips look so soft,looking at her pretty face made him get hard and he couldn't help the bulge in his pants. Liz noticed him looking at her and smiled and blushed a little and went back to her book. The Palicos came to their table with their food and left. Thank you they both said as they gotten ready to eat. As Demo was about to start eating he had an idea an was about to do something risky. He knew Trail had told him to do something like this and he didn't want to let him down. He moved him and his food right next to The Handler aka Liz. She looked up from her food and saw him right next to her, it was uncomfortable over there he said needing a excuse. Liz couldn't help but blush and let a cute giggle out. Demo then started to chow down on his food and in no time he was done. Wow she said amused by his fast eating it took her a few minutes to finish all her food but just like Demo it was gone in no time.After they were done eating Demo then wanted to show Liz something. Come on Liz I got to show you something he said grabbing her hand and running to a nearby forest area right in the middle between Astera and his house. What's up Demo? she asked. Lay down he told her as he was laying down.Um ok she said not knowing what was going on. I wanted to show you the stars and they're not just any other stars but these are constellations of monsters. Like at that one it's the Tobi-Kadachi,Demo pointed out. She giggled ya that one looks like the Anjanath she said also pointing out. They both started laughing,Yeah this sky is beautiful...but not as beautiful as you,he said now red and looking at her nervously. This made Liz shocked,you think I'm beautiful she said also red and nervous. Of course Demo said moving closer to her,your the most beautiful girl I ever seen he said staring in her eyes as the moon reflects on them.They stared at each for a long time before Demo started looking at her soft lips he then moved a little closer as he was lip distance. He looked back up at her eyes and couldn't take her beauty anymore he kissed her letting all the cares and worries in the world free. She pressed against her lips putting her hands on his back. Demo took his lips away from hers leaving her confused. Not here we can go back to my place he said picking her up and carrying her to his home.Once they got to his house he placed her on the bed kissing her once more getting on the bed with her,he pulled all of his gear off and pulled her goggles off and undid her shirt. I love you Liz I always have i just couldn't tell you I didn't know how he said. It's ok I didn't know how to tell you either I was so nervous so said. Demo started to lick her breast and kiss them smoothly he loved her so much he couldn't believe this was happening this is something he would have a dream about.Demo started to take off her pants leaving her only in her panties. He starting to kiss her again but he squeezed her ass this time making her moan. He loved this since he loved the way her butt would jiggle all the when they go to hunting footprints for a monster,he loved the way it would go up and down it would always make him hard. Let me be on top now Demo she said going on top of her she started to undo her panties exposing her pussy.Demo started to lick her pussy making her scream he continued to this but faster,Oh yeah lick it real good Demo I always wanted you to do this she moaned. Demo then put his dick in her making her scream louder then before Yes Demo faster harder she screamed. This made Trail wake up but he already knew what was going on and he smiled before going back to sleep. Let's get into another position she stated,she then started to ride him and going faster and faster making him almost reach his limit. Liz I'm about to cum he said but this made her go faster and faster making him zone out he didn't know what dimension he was in at this point. He then reached his limit he then screamed and started to cum in Liz's mouth causing her to swallow it.Sweet she before crashing down on the bed they were both tired,was that your first time? asked Demo. Yeah it was,what about you? she asked.Yeah it was amazing I love you Liz Demo said kissing her before he cuddled up against her. I love you to she said and she put her head on his chest as they happily slept in the bed.


	5. Chapter 4

It was a sunny morning in Astera Demo had looked up and saw Liz right next to him sleeping. He kissed her forehead,Good morning he said whispering. Hey honey she said getting up her hair was all wild and messy from last night. She had just remembered all the amazing things that happened last night it was like a dream to her. I'm going to get breakfast Demo said getting ready. I'll come too,the handler said excited about the food. As she was getting up and walking she got met with a pain in her. Ugh she moaned. Demo I don't think I can walk from last night she said in pain. Don't worry I'm going to get our breakfast you stay here with trail he'll look after you. Ok Liz said as Trail jumped on her and started cuddling on her. As demo left he made his way to the canteen to get some eggs,pancakes,bacon and French toast. I'm back babe he said giving her a plate of food. Thank you so much Demo,Liz said kissing him on the lips. As they started eating Demo started to think of what to hunt. I think I'll hunt the bazelgeuse no to hard he said out loud. This made Liz laugh oh come on he can't be that hard she said chowing down on food. Trust me he is he said also chowing down.As they were talking and eating Liz wondered something. Hey Demo she said softy. Ya what's up?he said. Are you going to tell your parents about me you know about us she said getting red. Of course I'll tell them whenever we get back to the Old World I'll make sure to introduce you to them. I'll tell them your the most beautiful,kindest girl ever Demo said getting close to her. That's amazing I don't know I'm-but before she could get another word out Demo kissed her pressing his lips on her. This time he put his hands on her back and started playing with her hair. Your breath taste like pancakes Liz said.Yours does to silly they both laughed,I love you a lot Liz more then you can imagine I always have and will.Thats impossible because I love you just as much,you always eat my cooking and compliment me she said. Both of the lovers ended the morning off with a passonate kiss smiling at each other's company.

Thank you for viewing this I was going to make this into one back chapter but I decided not to thank you a lot for viewing.


	6. Chapter 5

Demo had finally decided it was time to defeat the lavasloth having skated every elder dragon. Trail you stay with Handler she can't get up is that ok buddy? Demo asked. Trail smiled at him,no problem meowster I'll stay here, said Trail. Before he left he gave Liz one more kiss and then left to go to the Elders Recess. Once the wingdrakes dropped him off,Demo was met with a crystal filled place and was ready to defeat the Lavasloth. He dropped down the campsite and climbed on some vines, it took him a while but then he noticed the change in temperature. I'm near he said to himself. He decided to use a cool drink so the heat wouldn't affect him. He went inside and stepped on the pieces of lava and rock. Where is it?he said. Demo waited a while and was just about to leave until he do a giant lava sprout out and he was met with the lavasloth. He mad sure he had all of his potions and other stuff before he fought it. To kick things off he charged at it and hit it with his bone hammer. but it didn't do much because of its magma hardened armor. Back at Demo's house Liz had went upstairs to take a shower she was surprised at how big Demo's house was it was 3 stories to be exact. She had nothing on but panties,as she was going upstairs Trail had saw her butt jiggle a lot and he got to see a lot he had followed her upstairs and saw her ass full view watching it jiggle up and down going upstairs. Once she was upstairs she had stopped and bent down to grab some towels and he got to see it real good then,once she got back up she accidentally put her butt on him. Oops sorry Trail she said heading towards the bathroom. Trail knew why his master had liked her so much. When she was in the bathroom about take her shower she noticed something warm and sticky inside of her. Demo was trying to pinpoint a weak point on it but he couldn't,it started shoot lava at him and demo dodged it. He then decided to get under him and attack and was effective and now the lavasloth couldn't attack him. Demo dished out a lot of attack's under the monster and managed to break a part,it decided to go back into the lava to get under him and attack. Demo knew it would take a while and he decided to use a potion in the meantime. The monster had then came out and shot lava at him,demo wasn't quick enough and got hit by it now on fire he started to roll on the ground until the fire was out. He decided to finish this he had charged and slide and did a jumping charged attack to jump on the monster to attack it with a fury of attacks. He finished it with a charged attacks that was enough to get on the ground.Demo started to attack he with his upswing attacks and Big Bang attacks once he used his finisher it was over and the lavasloth was slayed. Once that was done he got the monster parts he went back home. When he back home he was greeted back by his beautiful girlfriend giving him a hug. Your home did you defeat it?she said hugging him. Yep it wasn't easy but I did it and I missed you he said kissing her. I told the fleet masters about me defeating it and they were glad he said. How about I cook you some dinner said Liz. I would love that he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Hey trail whats up buddy?Demo said. Good meowster, Trail couldn't stop thinking about Liz's butt. While Liz was cooking dinner she couldn't help but think that she was pregnant.

I got a lot of good plans for the story stay tuned until next time!


End file.
